Mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, include memory to store contact information. This contact information is typically arranged in an address book (also known as a contact list) and can include name, address information, telephone numbers, and email addresses, for example. Many of these address book systems offer features such as speed dial, voice dial, custom ringtones, and images to enhance the look of the address book and user experience of using the address book. Address book options allow for various communication methods including voice call, messaging, and email.
Typically, contact information is shared and manually entered by a user or acquired by an electronic business card, such as a vCard, for example. A person that receives the contact information is free to save or delete the contact information at will.